


崔生和李生

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 在灯光照射下更像洁白通透的瓷制器皿，则用来承载他的爱意与欲望。





	崔生和李生

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/林欲芳瞎写的

崔胜澈喝得烂醉如泥，一回家就缠着李知勋要和他做爱。  
  
李知勋从路边摊把他接回来，从地下车库到家门口花了二十分钟，崔胜澈的个子比他高，却还像无尾熊般一路都黏在他身上。  
  
吐息是热的，混着浓烈的酒精味和没有规律的粗重喘息，还好崔胜澈没有喝啤酒，李知勋想，不然气味可能不怎么美好。  
  
“李知勋，李，知，勋！”一秒都不能离开对方的视线，把崔胜澈安置在客厅的地板上之后李知勋转身把二人的外套挂起来，对方就不满地大声喊他的名字。  
  
“干嘛？崔胜澈！”看到他的样子李知勋真的有点生气，厉声喊了全名，崔胜澈不喜欢，好看的一张脸立马皱巴巴的。  
  
他皮肤生得白皙，染了酒色便透红的像熟透的软桃，嘴角也下撇，丰润又厚实的两片唇嘟成圈：“我！我不要！不要被叫崔胜澈！”  
  
李知勋浓重地叹气，复杂的情绪郁结成团濡在胸口，害怕被茶几的边角磕到，他让崔胜澈靠在远离茶几的一边，背都没有办法打直，崔胜澈的脖子软软地倚在沙发坐垫上。  
  
即使坐下来了还是晕，他使劲拽着屁股下的毛毯，还在喊李知勋的名字，嚷嚷着胸闷，就要扯自己的领带。  
  
李知勋害怕他被勒到，赶忙伸手帮他垫住，果不其然被束缚住。不做声地抿着嘴唇，他抽出来手指轻轻地帮崔胜澈解领带。  
  
“知勋生气了……”崔胜澈说出那句总是挂在嘴边的话，怎么都觉得呼吸不顺畅，冰凉的手指抓住领口胡乱拉扯，等李知勋仔细地帮他解开两个，用火热的胸脯贴对方的手，又说想要做爱。  
  
李知勋真的没有办法拒绝崔胜澈向他提出的请求，明知到喝酒之后很难硬起来做完全套，还是张嘴堵住崔胜澈喝完酒之后更活跃的嘴巴。  
  
轻微地也能从对方的唾液里感受到酒精的细微刺激，其实不是李知勋非常喜欢的味道，如同烟味也不是崔胜澈非常喜欢的味道。  
  
他仔细地用舌尖扫过牙龈，对方因为醉酒没有什么力气，只是偶尔地回应他，崔胜澈这个时候不嚷嚷着胸闷了，因为李知勋连带着把他的上衣褪了个干净。  
  
连乳头也是酥的，李知勋伸出手扶住那片柔软，恶意把以往做爱时硬挺的两点摁住，虽然没有反应但崔胜澈的感受却更加强烈，热切地凑往他的方位，抬起软绵的双臂半搂住李知勋的脖颈。  
  
用余光瞥了眼崔胜澈的裤裆，不需要伸手也知道那里肯定还没醒，李知勋不慌不猛地一路从下巴脖子吻到胸前，含住一边的乳头在齿间温柔地啃咬。  
  
胸前的皮肤上沾满了口水，在灯光照射下更像洁白通透的瓷制器皿，崔胜澈则用来承载他的爱意与欲望。李知勋舔够了换到另一边，嘴巴张开久了都是酸楚的，而崔胜澈也配合地摇摆身体，把更丰富的自己呈现给李知勋。  
  
“好用力啊你……难道胸部很涨么？”可能因为酒精的麻痹崔胜澈的感觉比以往迟钝不少，就算比以往更加粗暴还是索求更多，李知勋没再用嘴巴，两只手各握住一边揉捏，“我们胜澈，也会有奶水么？”  
  
“嗯……”崔胜澈听懂了，脸红着，“不，不知道……”  
  
“再揉一揉搞不好真的会有东西喷出来，”李知勋看着自己舔得亮晶晶的胸部，“哥的话大概会是烧酒。”  
  
崔胜澈又叫了两声，酒有点开始清醒了，催促对方继续，李知勋便扶住他的腋下往下舔弄，从小腹部经过的时候恶意舔舐圆圆的肚脐。  
  
刺激感还是强烈，崔胜澈的手指脚趾都蜷缩着。李知勋用嘴巴拉开他的裤子拉链，脸颊肉抵着他胯下那一包，软塌塌的，很热，有生气却没在硬着。  
  
李知勋下半身硬的快要爆炸，崔胜澈今天格外的放得开，连叫声都比以往娇柔些，可他还是使足了耐心，隔着内裤单薄的布料先从最底端的囊袋开始舔舐。  
  
“嗯……”睾丸被李知勋用舌头仔细地描绘出形状，酒精造成的乏力感让他难耐，甚至快要哭出来，“李知勋，我难受……”  
  
“请再忍耐一会儿吧。”李知勋不知道是在安慰他还是劝诫自己，内裤前半部分已经被他含得湿透才终于咬住边缘扯下来。  
  
情况还不算太差，崔胜澈勃起了一点，只不过效果甚微，李知勋还是只得小心翼翼的握住，没有勃起的状态下能够完全吃进嘴里，于是就捧在手掌心里吸吮。  
  
他的腮帮子真的有些酸了，都有些唾液在口交的过程中流到手上，和崔胜澈阴茎吐出的一点前列腺液一起，粘得指间黏糊糊。  
  
进来吧。  
  
崔胜澈理智恢复了些，注意到李知勋胯下高高顶起的西装裤裆部。  
  
“这么早就进去，一会你会很难熬。”李知勋下结论的语气冷静。  
  
崔胜澈积极地伸手解开对方的皮带，扒下短裤的同时炽热的分身跳进他的手里：“没事，和你做都很爽。”  
  
所以立马找了润滑剂，在崔胜澈分身还未勃起一半的时候就插进去。  
  
因为喝了酒所以体温要高一些，内壁的触感也更强烈，李知勋很快就扶着腰进入到最深处。  
  
体温差下李知勋的阴茎感觉要更强烈，崔胜澈还来不及体会，对方就缓慢抽动着并且把手伸到了前方。在大腿根摸了一把湿漉漉的就握住崔胜澈渐渐勃起的性器。  
  
可以缓慢的撸动，看崔胜澈脸上的表情不是非常痛苦，李知勋没有停下手上的动作，随着崔胜澈的身体一点点加快了手上的动作。

终于完全硬了起来，李知勋终于舍得加大了手上的力量，因为到处都是黏腻的所以手掌的来回动作很流畅，他没让崔胜澈一下就快速地到达高潮。前戏也做得足够缓慢，此刻仍旧有耐心缓慢地动作，在这场慢节奏的性爱里折磨并取悦着崔胜澈。

“李知勋，嗯……李知勋……”崔胜澈的大脑此时没有办法处理更多的信息，李知勋的东西在他的身体里进出，嘴巴用力啄吻在他胸前，不稍看也知道肯定留下几个吻痕，手上也仍旧认真地抚慰自己的性器，他能叫出对方的名字已经是很了不起的事了，腰上完全没在用力气，只凭李知勋的动作晃动。

“要快一点么？”李知勋凑在他的耳边低声询问。

崔胜澈看他，眼神迷茫，似是似非地点头又摇头，最终说：“嗯，想要知勋……嗯……再快一点。”

“不，要。”一边说一边故意每次都完全抽出来，再缓慢地地插入顶在敏感点上，李知勋的一举一动像在报复刚才崔胜澈的无理取闹，却又很照顾对方的情绪，每一次都让崔胜澈嘴角溢出没有办法控制的呻吟。  
  
崔胜澈的酒已经醒了大半，眩晕感依旧混着做爱的快感纠缠在他脑海中，李知勋捅得很深，每一次撞击崔胜澈都觉得自己快要被对方顶散架。  
  
“唔……李知勋，我……我要射……”终于在长久的刺激下萌生出想要射精的欲望，崔胜澈手脚都没力气了，脸上的表情也一塌糊涂。  
  
李知勋低沉地应声，性器更猛地地戳弄对方后穴里靠近前列腺的那一点，高潮的同时崔胜澈感觉自己的下半身仍旧被强烈刺激着，一边被操一边射出来，精液随着李知勋的动作成股地喷出来，星星点点落在羊毛地毯上。


End file.
